


www.sub_Dom.com - My Master and Me (Part 2)

by DemonicOrchidee



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Dominant!Mike, Emotion Play, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fort Minor, M/M, Rimming, S&M, Unrequited Love, submissive!Chester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicOrchidee/pseuds/DemonicOrchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM – Bondage & Discipline, Dominance & Submission, Sadism & Masochism. Chester´s tour with Fort Minor starts now as well as his steady growing relationship with Mike Shinoda. He still doesn´t know what to expect from his relationship, he can only imagine how things between them will develop. Chester is more than eager to learn everything from him – his Master. This is a story about love, trust, care. Fear, pain and doubt. It´s a story about BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Submission is a Gift – Arisen from Strength,_

_Fed by Trust,_

_Kept by Respect and Esteem._

 

**December, 31th 2012**

 

It was now three days after Michael´s, Ryu´s and Tak´s first concert in Los Angeles, the last day of the year. We arrived in San Francisco some hours ago and are spending the remaining time until the large Sylvester party in our hotel rooms.

  
I´m tired and it´s only four p.m.

 

Michael is lying next to me in the large hotel bed fast asleep while I sit here and watch him sleep. I don´t really know why I can´t sleep. Maybe because I´m still too excited about everything what´s happening in my life.

 

Two years ago I was nothing more than a teen with a shitty youth and childhood, living on the streets, begging foreign people for something to eat. Half a year ago I was nothing more than a normal employee at McDonald´s with a small flat and a boring life. And now I am sitting here on soft satin sheets that are surely more expensive than all of my old belongings together with a beautiful man beside me and perfect future ahead of us. It´s almost too perfect.

 

Sometimes I think I will wake up one day and everything was a dream.

 

I sigh lowly, trying not to wake Michael as I lie down directly next to him, pressing myself tightly against him. I press a small kiss on his temple and close my eyes, willing sleep to take over me which seems so far away.

 

When I open my eyes again it´s like I haven´t slept at all. I´m still tired, my eyes are sore, my visions blurry and my body is covered in a cold layer of sweat. Michael is not beside me anymore and I groan a bit at the ugly feeling surrounding me. The air seems so icy against my skin; it´s cold everywhere.

 

Only when I try to sit up I can feel that my hands are bound and restraining me from moving. I frown and begin to tear at the ropes binding my two hands together. Everything is suddenly hurting even more. My bones, my arms, my legs and my head. Fuck is my head hurting!

 

I want to scream but can´t. I´m gagged.

 

I start to panic, wanting to kick out, to fight myself free. What was happening here? I was still in the hotel room wasn´t I?

 

“Hello Baby.’’, I hear a voice directly beside me. Hot breath washed over my ear and my whole frame shuddered at the impact of it. “Don´t fight me.”, the voice whispers again and I don´t have to see to know who it is.

 

Michael.

 

I can´t focus on anything; my eye sight is too bad to make anything out. His warm breath is still fanning over my ear, cheek and face and it´s oddly comforting. The fear from seconds ago was fading because I know it´s Michael here next to me. My Michael, my boyfriend and my Master. Because that´s what he is.

 

He is my Master.

 

My Master.

 

My Master.

 

Master.

 

The next thing I feel is a sharp ache inside my skull. I´m numb for some moments before I snap my eyes open, greeted by the crude light of the lamps. My vision is still blurry and my head still hurts but I´m not bounded and definitely not gagged as I sit up and cough loudly, holding my chest in the progress.

 

My clothes feel like dripping with wetness and it´s more than uncomfortable for me.

 

“Hey there.”, a soft voice appears and I feel how Michael is pushing my glasses on my nose. When I gathered enough power after my hysterical coughing I help him and place my glasses securely onto my nose, croaking a small “Thanks.”.

 

The lines are sharpening and I can see Michael´s handsome face clearly in front of me. He looks concerned and I lean in to kiss him, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

 

“You had me worried for a moment Chaz.’’, he says to me and leans back, pressing something cold against my forehead, relieving the aching in my brain slightly. “Are you feeling okay or are you needing something?’’

 

“N-No…’’, I cough again to get my voice straight. I don´t want to sound like a pathetic little boy. “No thank you. Just a headache, nothing rough.’’

 

Michael´s face softens and a small smile begins to form on his lips. I smile back as good as I can, loving the way he is looking at me. With his one hand he holds a cold washcloth to my forehead, with the other one he is stroking over my face gently.

 

,,How late is it?’’, I ask, too weak to turn to the clock on the bed site table.

 

The black haired man looks at his wrist watch before locking eyes with me again. I love his deep brown eyes. Especially when they look openly at me.

 

“It´s shortly after five p.m.”, he answers and goes back to stroking my tender skin. I nod, somewhat shocked that I only slept one hour at most. It felt like hours, maybe even days. It´s a strange feeling; a feeling I can´t put into words.

 

“Maybe we should shower and make ourselves ready to meet Tak and Ryu?’’

 

Yea maybe a shower and fresh clothes are exactly what I need. I nod in agreement and Michael helps me to stand up, giving me the strength I need so much right now. His strong arms are holding me the whole way to the bathroom and it´s soothing, calming my nerves.

 

It makes me already feel better inside, knowing that I can rely on my boyfriend like that.

 

“I love you Michael.’’, I tell him when we both come to a stop in front of the large bathtub. My arms are sneaking around his neck, his are pulling me closer by my hips.

 

“I love you too.’’, he murmurs against my lips and doesn´t waste any seconds before smashing our mouths together in a sensual kiss. I can´t suppress the moan leaving my lips as his hands finds their way under my sweat soaked shirt, touching my skin just below my ass.

 

We groan in unison and Michael grows bolder in the progress, grabbing my ass under my skin tight jeans, massaging it like it´s the best thing ever happening to him. It feels amazing to be in his arms like that, to surrender to him.

 

I want to submit to him so badly it hurts, maybe that´s why I dream nearly every night about him and the things he can and will do to me eventually.

 

Our kissing session doesn´t last long sadly. “We have to get ready soon Chaz.’’, he places a quick kiss on my nose. “ But tonight we have the whole hotel room to ourselves. What do you think?’’

 

He grins cockily at me and every negative trace from before vanishes in an instant.

 

“That´s actually a very nice consideration.”, I reply huskily, shedding the rest of my clothes and joining Michael in the shower.

 

_Submission is a Gift – Arisen from Strength,_

_Fed by Trust,_

_Kept by Respect and Esteem._

 

Next time: Sylvester Party and…some new [read ‘sexual’] discoveries.


	2. Chapter 2

_Domination is a Gift – Arisen from Care,_

_Fed by Trust,_

_Kept by Love and Affection._

**December, 31th 2012 – 1st 2013**

 

The dinner buffet in the hotel was amazing. I´ve never witnessed such a mass of different kind of food. From warm meals to tasteful desserts; the finest things a human could imagine. When I remember the food at McDonalds I had to laugh slightly at how different two worlds can be.

 

The hotel itself was fancy too; a bit too fancy for my taste. Perhaps I´m not used to high quality stuff like marble bathtubs or chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Yet I enjoyed the time with Michael and the other crew members.

 

Fort Minor doesn´t play a concert tonight however Michael and the others as well as me decided to go out to celebrate the new year in another location. That’s why I´m out here now in the cold of San Francisco, my arm linked into the larger mans beside me.

 

With every outtake of breath you can see the white exhalation floating in the air. Many people are around us; in the close distance is a large stage with some Newcomers and Amateur singers performing their songs for the past one and a half hours. All of them were and are quite good and I enjoy every second until New Year.

 

Only fifteen minutes separate us from 2013 when Michael grabs my hand and leads me away from the large crowd around us. I let him and smile at him. He looks beautiful in the bright colorful lights surrounding us and my heart leaps at the thought that this man belongs to me.

 

When we come to a stand not very far away from the others but still so we have our privacy Michael leans closer to me. At first I think he wants to kiss me but he remains like he is, just looking down at me.

 

“Hey.”, he whispers and I have to grin at his cuteness in this moment; those large dark eyes and his beautiful masculine features.

 

“Hey.”, I say back and am rewarded with a toothy, almost stupid grin.

 

It´s cold and after some minutes of just standing there, admiring each other, I begin to tremble slightly wanting to press myself closer to the man in front of me. Michael embraces me and I let out a content sigh.

 

“Are you cold?”, he asks and I can only nod, hoping he will give me some of his body warmth by pulling me closer.

 

What he does in the following catches me off guard.

 

He shifts away from me a bit and opens his jacket, revealing the sweat-pullover he wears under it. I gaze at him before he hauls me back, this time right into his warm chest. He comes closer too and zips his down-jacket back up so we both are pressed tightly together by his layer of clothes.

 

I shudder, not from the cold, but from the feelings I experience in this moment, so close to the man I love.

 

“Only a few more minutes left.”, he says into my hair, his chin resting on top of my head while I play with the collar of his sweater.

 

“I want to take the chance now to tell you Chester, that from now on, from the second the New Year starts we will be taking the most important steps in our relationship.”, he pauses shortly, seemingly to think about the things he wants to say now.

 

 “I won´t throw you into anything extremely yet. I love you and I think I trust you, so now is the time you start to trust me too.”

 

“I trust you Mike.”, I counter but are silenced when he hushes me.

 

“No Chester. You don´t know what I´m talking about. The trust I´m talking about is more, deeper, meaningfuller than anything you ever witnessed.”

 

In our position it´s difficult for me to move so I can kiss him but I try anyway and Michael shifts his head a bit so he looks down to me again, smiling.

 

“10…9…”, the clapping and shouts start. But Michael and I don´t care, not moving an inch.

 

“I want to learn everything.”, I say.

 

“8…7…”

 

“I want to take everything you give me.”

 

“6…5…”

 

“I want to be yours entirely Mike.”

 

“4…3…”

 

“I belong to you Mike.”

 

“2…1…”

 

“You are my master.”

 

Lights and bolts break through the sky above us. Loud cheers can be heard all around us.

 

Michael and I say nothing, just look into each other´s eye until he leans down and I rise up and our lips connect. Nothing else is needed for us but sealing our promises with a sweet and loving kiss.

 

“Yo!! Happy new year guys!!”, Ryu roars at us over the sound of the others with a glass of sect in his hand, tearing Michael and me out of our trance.

 

We both turn our heads to Ryu and Takbir, saying “Happy New Year!” in unison and smile at them. Tak next to him smiles slightly and lifts his glass at us as well in congratulation.

 

“Come on. I want to go.”, Michael speaks into my ear under his breath and I agree in a heartbeat.

 

***

 

Fortunately the Sylvester party wasn´t far away so we arrive in our hotel room in no time.

 

I´m hard in my jeans and pounce on Michael as soon as the door to our room closes. He grabs my hips immediately and pulls my frame closer to his. Our lips clash together, tongues fighting for dominance while our hands roam over each other´s heated bodies.

 

Soon I resign the battle and let Michael control everything, from his tongue to his hands. He grunts and moans into my mouth and I can´t help but respond likewise, my hands fisting into the front if his thick jacket.

 

I can feel his fingers now on my jacket as well, trying to pull the zipper down which he does without any further problems. My hoody and tank-top soon follow my jacket onto the ground where they lay abandoned whilst I´m naked in front of him, goose bumps covering every bit of my pale skin. I don´t feel shame or embarrassment, it´s just a bit cold due to the weather outside and I want nothing more but be embraced in his muscular arms.

 

Michael´s jacket slips onto the floor too, so he stands there in his black sweat pullover, tight black jeans and black leather army boots. In combination with his black hair he looks like one of those sexy S.W.A.T. officers from his film _The Raid_. I always was a sucker for sexy men in uniform with guns, sue me.

 

I just want to open my belt buckle when Michael stops me, halting my tracks with his tan strong hand. I want to say something, tell him how amazing he is but each word is caught in my throat by the look he gives me.

 

He bends down, our eyes still locked and loses the laces of my shoes. First my right one than my left one.

 

After my shoes are tossed into the corner of the room he comes up to his knees and begins to open my belt and trousers before pulling them down, kissing my naked belly in the progress. A shaky sigh leaves my lips and my hands fins their way into his thick hair.

 

We don´t remain long in that position, Michael soon coming up again, looking down at me with dark almost black eyes full of arousal. I feel the urge to rise on my tip toes to seal our lips together again but contain myself to do so. I feel so tiny next to him and it sends shivers down my spine, boosting my goose-flesh.

 

“Kneel down Chester.”, his hot breath is hitting my face softly and I´m stunned for a moment, can do nothing but look up at him under my eyelashes.

 

He looks seriously at me and I remember his words from earlier [i]Now is the time to trust me[/i]. And yes I trust him, enough so that I slowly fall down onto my knees, the arrangement new and foreign for me but frankly something I could get used to.

 

“That´s good.”, he praises me his voice deep but full of love and affection. “That´s a good boy.”

 

The pride that fills me by his words can´t be described. No one had ever been proud of me. The knowledge that I satisfy Michael right now flares through every vain in my body, every cell. It makes me want to do more for him, to do everything he wants and expects of me. I can feel my insides lusting after Michael´s compliments, after his affection.

 

I need all of this.

 

He comes down next to me on his knees and even in our kneeling positions Michael is quite larger than I am. He is so close that my heart starts to beat faster inside me, making my breath hitch as he leans close to me.

 

“You will not speak until I tell you to do so.”, his soft full mouth ghosts over my cheek.

 

“You may answer questions with nodding and shaking your head and you can make sounds, but no actual words will be spoken. Understand?”

 

Michael rubs his rough stubbles against my tender skin, transforming it into raw and pink flesh.

 

“Yes.”, I say hoarsely but regret it as soon as it lefts my mouth. The look I receive from Michael makes me wince and train my eyes down onto the ground. I know he is not really mad at me but I just broke the first rule he gave me.

 

I close my eyes and hope he won´t leave me here alone on my own now. The high whimper that leaves me sounds wrecked and pathetic but Michael seems to love it. I can feel one of his hands now on the other side of my face, holding me tighter against his face which is still pressed against mine.

 

“Good boy. You will learn fast Baby. I know you are such a master´s pet.”

 

I whimper again, this time louder. His voice sounds husky and I literally worship it. God this name he called me. Pet.

 

Pet.

 

I want to be his pet so badly. Not a human but his pet, an animal. It´s shameful, humiliating and so good.

 

“Are you my pet?”, I hear him ask, feathery kisses planted upon my face. “You like being called my pet?”

 

I nod frantically, letting him know without a doubt that indeed I want that. That I want to be his pet so badly.

 

“Because that´s what you are now Chester. You are not an equal anymore. You are giving me control over you. Your body, heart and soul. That´s what makes you my pet.”

 

Since I must not use my words I try to show him with my jerks and moves that he is right, that everything he tells me is true. The urge to throw my arms around him and cuddle me into his neck is overwhelming but I resist, not wanting to displease him in any kind.

 

He sounds so mighty, so authoritarian, so pleased and I don´t want to destroy that for Michael. No, I want to push him further up in his feelings. I want to make him feel like a god, like the almighty he is for me right now.

 

“You depend on me. But that doesn´t degrade you pet.”, he says and I groan with my soft voice, needy and poor. His face is still close to mine, I can smell him, taste him. He is surrounding me and my senses.

 

“Now that you are in this position it´s my duty to take care of you. To know your needs and emotions. I have to respect you and lead you, listen closely to the sounds you make when you´re hurt…”

 

In exact this moment he grabs my bony thigh and pinches into it with full force, forcing a loud yelp out of me. The sudden pain was great in both ways, my scream agonizing.

 

“…listen to the sounds you make when you enjoy something…”

 

He lets go of my thigh and blood rushes back into it, the throbbing lessens and relaxes my whole being. I exhale noisily at the abrupt ease I feel when his strong grasp leaves me.

 

“…watch the way you look when you are in pain…”

 

His left hand which held the side of my face until now wanders to my scalp and begins to pull harshly, making my head snap back and my eyes widening. I let out a hurtful moan, the skin where flesh meets the root of my hair is burning deliciously.

 

“…and watch the way you look when you get the pleasure you deserve.”

 

Again the sudden relieve I feel when he lets go of my locks is indescribable. It´s like I´m alive again.

 

“I´m responsible for you; you are so completely mine. Does that sound good pet?”, his hands strolls back to my cheek and continues caressing there as well as his lips. “Tell me.”

 

“Y-yes. So g-good.”, I whine croakily, my voice clearly giving away how much I love the things he does to me.

 

Michael shifts into a more comfortable position on the floor, pulling me now directly into his arms, enclosing me in them. He is so warm and so lovingly it makes my insides sing and celebrate.

 

“You will not call me by my name from now on in our sessions Chester, expect we are with friends and family. You will call me master.”, he kisses my forehead and I nod. “Confirm!”

 

“Yes. Yes.”, I say twice so I can be sure he hears my small tone. I´m afraid to do something false so I speak as low as I can.

 

Seconds after I feel him shake slightly, indicating that he laughs a little. “You made me so proud today pet. When you dreamed before we went to that party you called out for me do you know that?”

 

I press my body closer to his, my nose roaming over his neck and prominent Adam’s apple which is bobbing with every word he speaks.

 

“[i]Master![/i] you cried. [i]Master, master[/i] is what you called out loud.”, he moans deep and guttural. “That´s what I am pet. Your master. Tell me!”

 

“M-my master. Y-you are my m-master.”, I confirm, my heart bursting by the terms I just said out loud.

 

“That´s right Baby. You are so good. A good pet.”

 

He kisses the top of my head.

 

“Our safeword Chester is the most important word in our life from now on. It will change everything and stop everything. When I remember correctly we decided on [i]red[/i] not long ago.”

 

I don´t know whether Michael wants to hear something or not but decide to stay the way I am without making a sound. I only shake my head up and down, because yes I can remember.

 

“I changed my mind.”, he settles, the tone of his voice firm not open to any discussion which honestly I would never dare. “Red is too common. You could wear a red thong or your ass cheeks could be raw red from being slapped too long and hard…”

 

I groaned lowly at the thought of being spanked. Or wearing a thong. Or both things together.

 

“…it has to be something we both normally don´t say. Something that will bring things to an immediate stop.”, he licks my ear, bringing my goose-bumps back vigorously.

 

“Because you crying and whining _stop_ or _no please don´t_ won´t ever stop me Chester. No, it will rather encourage me to push you further to the edge, to urge you further and further. I will devour every little beg and plea, like the sweetest kind of candy.”

 

Michael pokes his tongue out once more; that hot spongy part roving over my abused flesh, raw and now a deep shade of red thanks to his beard.

 

“ _Labi_.”, he suddenly whispers. “ _Labi_ is Latin and means falling, collapsing, loosing. It´s not only easy and fast to say, it means something pet.”

 

He stills shortly and our gazes lock; his brown eyes meeting my brown ones and I want to cry so badly. The love and warmth I feel for him; the need to be protected and loved and cherished by him so enormous.

 

“It means that I made you weak, that I failed to read and sense your boundaries. It shows me that I went too far. But it also says that you are strong enough to tell me that.”

 

I blush at his words. I feel so open and vulnerable; it´s like he can read my mind, attempting to guess what I am thinking. His embrace is warm and cozy, his eyes demanding as he touches me tenderly.

 

“Now crawl to our bed pet.”

 

He lets loose of me and I do as I´m told. On my hands and knees (he told me to crawl!) I edge forward to the large king size bed in our hotel room. The sheets are still crumbled from our earlier sleep session but I don´t care or mind and just hop up onto the cold blankets, hoping they would heat up soon.

 

“Yea, that´s right pet. Climb up there, on your hands and knees and don´t look back over your shoulder. Look straight ahead.”

 

I do and look at the crème colored wall ahead of me. Out of the corner of my eyes I can still see Michael; how he sheds his clothes until he is bare to the world to see. Good thing only I can see him like this, only I. Otherwise I think I would die of jealousy and envy for the ones who can see and touch him in a sexual way.

 

“I don´t want your neck hurting when I´m finished.”, he whispers and is suddenly so close that I can feel his muscular abs touching my bend back and his breath on my shoulder and neck.

 

The bed dips under his weight as he shuffles forward, cock pressing in between the cheeks of my ass.

 

From there on everything happens in a blur.

 

My pants are pushed down right under my ass and without any preparation Michael is thrusting into my hole with a loud grunt.

 

My whole body jerks forward, the burning inside me so good, as he rams into me like his and my life depends on it.

 

Dazed and without really realizing it I come, not once touching my own cock. My whole being is on fire. Sweat soaked and still far away in another world we collapse onto the bed, Michael rolling off of me, not wanting to crush me with his solid weight.

 

“You were so good Baby. I´m so proud, so proud.”, he pats my wet hair, stroking back some of my unruly locks. I´m so happy I can´t express what I feel right now. It´s fulfillment, contentment, happiness…tiredness.

 

I´m so tired that I can´t open my eyes anymore to look at Michael´s handsome features.

 

“Sleep now. You need your sleep.”, I examine his voice from far away.

 

He is right, that´s all I seem to need right now; sleep and Michael. Sleep and Michael.

 

_Domination is a Gift – Arisen from Care,_

_Fed by Trust,_

_Kept by Love and Affection._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!!  
> Enjoy this chapter...

 

 

Art by the lovely Tarnia aka CrystalFenix

**1st January 2013**

 

The first thing I feel when I wake up is the light trickle of breath in the back of my neck.

 

Michael.

 

Suddenly I feel so seated and calm that I can´t help but let out a sigh of happiness, turning in the arms of my lover. It may sound stupid but one can´t imagine how good I feel right now, even if my back hurts a bit as well as my butt.

 

“Good morning.”, I slur into his ear, some strains of his black hair tickling my nose. He smells so good.

 

He immediately opens his eyes, revealing two huge brown beautiful eyes. “Morning to you too.”, he whispers sleepily. “How do you feel?”

 

“I´m fine actually.”, I breathe back. “… and you?”, I reply, because everything else would be unfriendly and mostly because I was really curious. After last night I wanted to know what he thinks about it, if he liked it and if he is satisfied with me.

 

“I´m feeling really well. Thanks to you.”, his smile brings my heartbeat on full speed.

 

I didn´t know how to respond so I just close my eyes and let Michael pull me into a tight embrace. The thick blankets which surround us, keeps me and Michael warm and cuddly and in all honesty, I don´t want to get up. Not now anyway.

 

The growling of my stomach destroys my plans of lying in bed with the man I love quickly and I can hear Michael laugh lightly.

 

“Come on, I think we are both hungry. Let´s eat something.”

 

I agree begrudgingly, let out a huge yawn and follow my lover into the bathroom after I stretch all of my limbs.

***

 

“Yo Mike!”

 

I hear a voice right beside us and Michael stops in his tracks straight away. I turn to look as well and am greeted by the sight of Ryu, Tak and some other Fort Minor crew members, whom names I don´t really know, seated on a table, happily munching on their breakfast.

 

All of them look slightly groggy which made me smile.

 

Michael and I wave back and just as I want to go over to them, Michael stops me. I look at him in wonder before he whispers into my ear. “I want to sit alone with you today.”

 

I feel the butterflies in my stomach increasing. The way Michael said those words are so romantic that I just want to kiss him right here and there. But I hold myself back, not knowing whether Michael will approve of open publicized affection with me or not. Sure he basically told the crowd some days ago that he was in love with me but I know for a fact that people don´t know Michael is gay. It was never a question Michael was asked. Girls just assumed he likes them.

 

On the other hand other musicians and close friends to Michael know about his homosexuality, so it wasn´t really a secret.

 

I shrug to myself and follow Michael to the huge breakfast buffet.

 

After we both filled our plates with typical American breakfast, my portion considerably smaller than Michael´s, we look for a free table, which is not difficult due to the early time. Most of the guests were still sleeping which I can understand perfectly since most of the people were celebrating New Years Eve yesterday. I´m not fully awake either and hope that after eating the food that me and Michael can go back to bed, cuddling.

 

We sit down and Michael dugs into his scrambled eggs and bacon. I watch him shortly, admiring his looks and handsome face before I begin to eat as well.

 

The table we are sitting at right now is placed next to a large aquarium with many colorful fishes and corals.

 

My mind wanders back to the things Michael and I did yesterday while I watch the fishes swim in circles and eat my breakfast. It was great, amazing, the best damn thing I´ve ever experienced don´t get me wrong. It was the perfect start for the New Year, a perfect start for both of our life’s. But there are still so many unanswered questions.

 

I almost regret that I didn´t read more things about BDSM and at least researched more about this topic and lifestyle. I don´t want to seem stupid in front of Michael. A bit of stuff I did read but now it feels like my whole knowledge is not enough anymore.

 

Especially Michael calling me his _pet_. I love it and Michael had explained to me yesterday why he will call me that and how he will treat me. But how do I know _when_ our playtime begins. When Michael is just Michael Shinoda, rapper and my boyfriend or when he is Michael, my master and chastiser. I don´t really know.

 

“Michael? Can I ask you a question?”, I pull myself together and ask lowly, intended that no one around us listens to our conversation.

 

“Of course you can.”, Michael answers after swallowing his last bite.

 

“This … you know this … thing we did yesterday…”, I stutter bashfully and hope Michael knows what I mean without saying it out loud. But Michael just looks at me, slight confusion in his facial expression. I poke my fork into the scrambled eggs in front of me. “… I just don´t know …“

 

I heave a sigh, annoyed at myself. Just get it out, I tell myself forcefully.

 

Yet I can´t bring myself to say it out loud. It´s frustrating and more frustrating is the fact that Michael looks at me with those sincere eyes, undeniably interested in what I want to say.

 

“…okay this was stupid. Forget it.”, I say quickly, pushing a fork full of bacon in my mouth to keep it occupied.

 

“No Chester. I can tell you really need an answer to your question. Since you woke I could practically feel the tension in your body.”, Michael encourages me lovingly, his hand gripping mine over the tablecloth.

 

I let my fork sink back down onto the plate as I lock gaze with the half Asian man.

 

“Do … do I have to call you master when we are alone the whole time or just in … in our scenes?”

 

“Okay …”, Michael  responds and puts his fork down as well. His other hand joins the hand which is holding mine when he begins to speak.

 

“Of course you will not call me master outside, just as I will not call you pet. Chester, this thing we are doing is our secret.”, he looks around as if he wants to get his point across. “No one will know about this. You have to promise me as well as I promise you that we will never tell another person. Understand?”

 

_You may answer questions with nodding and shaking your head and you can make sounds, but no actual words will be spoken._

 

I remember his words from the night before. Maybe it´s not necessary but I do it anyway. Nodding. No words, nodding.

 

I blush immensely. It´s just so difficult to talk about all these things, when you sit opposite to each other, directly looking into each other´s eyes. I feel a bit ashamed, I don´t have the confidence Michael has. Through the telephone or in the darkness of the night it´s more simple to speak about … sex.

 

“Good. Chester we will go slowly. Today, tonight was basically our first real night as a BDSM couple.”, he leans closer and my eyes immediately wander to his full lips as he speaks. “The thing is we will live this life 24/7. Every day, every hour, every minute and every second. But that doesn´t mean other´s have to know. I know you are my pet and you know I´m your master. And as just we will act.”

 

I gulp audibly, wanting to kiss Michael so badly.

 

“But don´t worry too much okay? We will both adjust to this soon. Don´t pressure yourself.”

 

I swallow again, since when do I have so much spit in my mouth [?], and shake my head in agreement. Michael smiles reassuringly at me, leaning even closer and kissing my mouth for just one second. I begin to tremble a little.

 

“See. You are a fast learner. You may speak with the other guys when they ask you questions.”, he whispers against my lips and shivers don´t only run down my spine but electric bolts right to my cock as well.

 

“Our manager planned a city tour through San Francisco today. You will not speak a word understand?”

 

I nod solemnly. To please Michael is what I want to do.

 

“You will only speak when someone directly asks you a question. Understand?”

 

I nod again and silently hope that he will kiss me again. He grants me that wish unknowingly and so we both finish our first breakfast in 2013.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter Michael and Chester not only go on a city trip, but sextoy shopping as well... : X
> 
> please leave a comment <3 the faster the comment the faster the chapters


End file.
